She Drives Me Insane
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Lors de son séjour dans les cachots du Dark Lord, Harry est remit aux bons soins de Bella et ce n’est pas sans séquelle qu’il allait y échapper. Des séquelles que nul n’aurait pu prévoir. Timetravel! Minific!


**She Drives Me Insane**

Disclaimer : Tout m'appartient! Big Brother c'est mon frère! Mouahahahaha! (Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre…)

Pairing : HPBL, HPGW

A/N : Bon voici ma nouvelle fic, elle sera divisé en trois parties. Les Cachots, Poudlard 96 et Poudlard 76. Personnellement lire une fic comme celle-ci ça me dégouterais alors n'hésité pas à la lâcher. Ce n'est pas moi qui va s'en plaindre mais **pas de Flame s'il vous plaît**. Vous avez été averti. Il y a **des scènes de tortures très dures dans cette partie**… Et dans **la deuxième il y a un viol**. Alors **âmes sensibles**, s'il vous plait passer votre chemin. Cette fic sert d'exutoire à toutes les pensées malsaines que je peux avoir ou aux cauchemars que j'ai fait. La seule raison pourquoi je la poste sur FFnet c'est qu'on ne se le cachera pas… il y a des gens qui aiment lire ce genre de trucs ou se faire peur. La preuve vous lisez ma note en ce moment.

Updates: Surement pas avant un mois malheureusement.

Avertissements: **TORTURES PHYSIQUES EXTRÊMES, VIOLENCE, RELATIONS SEXUELLES SOUS L'ÂGE LÉGAL, HORREUR**

**Mauvaise Lecture!**

* * *

Partie I : Les Cachots…

* * *

Il était dans le pétrin. Vraiment dans le pétrin mais ce qui le frustrait le plus à part s'être fait attrapé, d'être dans les cachots de Voldemort, de sûrement subir la torture dans peu de temps et de mourir bientôt, c'était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas attendu à la fin de l'année scolaire comme d'habitude. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire attaquer sur le chemin de traverse pendant ses vacances. Ses vacances, Merlin! N'y avait-il plus rien de sacré pour Voldemort?

Il fallait le croire car pendant qu'il effectuait ses achats scolaires en compagnie de ses fidèles amis Hermione et Ron et de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, une troupe de Mangemorts avaient transplanné à deux pas de Gringotts. Hermione avait hurlé en les voyant, attirant l'attention sur eux immédiatement. Harry n'avait eu le temps que de brandir sa baguette avant de se faire désarmer. Ron et Hermione sortirent les leurs et essayèrent de protéger Harry, tandis que l'Ordre s'occupait des Mangemorts.

-Harry tu dois fuir. Ils ne doivent pas te prendre! Pense à la prophétie, avait dit Hermione. Sa voix résonnait encore dans la tête d'Harry. Une seconde plus tard, elle était assommée par un Petrificus Totalus et Ron se précipita sur elle pour l'aider en oubliant de protéger le Survivant. Avec l'Ordre occupé par la majorité des Mangemorts, Hermione hors jeu, Ron pas disponible, Harry se retrouvait seul sans baguette au milieu d'une bataille sauvage.

Puis un groupe de Mangemorts transplannèrent pour prendre Harry à revers. Une main attrapa soudainement le survivant et le tira par l'arrière. Ensuite, le mangemort transplanna entraînant Harry avec lui.

La première chose que sentit le Gryffondor en apparaissant ailleurs fut une baguette pointée dans son dos. Un bref regard autour de lui, l'informa qu'il était dans une grande salle sombre où une vingtaine de Mangemorts le menaçaient de leur baguette. Une pensée folle, traversa son esprit.

Devait-il lever les mains comme dans les films policiers qu'écoutait parfois Dudley?

Avant qu'il eu le temps de faire un seul geste, le rire de Voldemort retentit dans la pièce et Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler comme si on y appliquait du fer rouge. Il serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il ne voyait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais sa sale tête de serpent était proche.

-Je dois vous avouer que vous m'impressionnez cette fois Mangemorts. Vous avez réussit à ne pas échouer votre mission ce qui change de l'ordinaire. Cependant vous aurez votre récompense. Après tout vous m'apportez Potter cette fois, dit-il de sa voix froide alors que les autres Mangemorts qui avaient participé à l'attaque transplannaient dans la pièce. Certains grièvement blessés d'autres sans égratignure.

-Les pertes Rosier, demanda Voldemort.

-Aucune Maître, dit un Mangemort.

-Et les Aurors?

-N'ont pas eu le temps d'arrivé et deux membres de l'Ordre sont morts Maître.

-Bien, commenta Voldemort et Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'était rapproché.

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Encore deux personnes qui étaient mortes à cause de lui. Après ses parents, Cédric et Sirius… Qui étaient les prochains?

-Lupin et une fille aux cheveux roses, précisa Rosier.

Remus et Tonks. Il ressentit soudain un grand vide. Remus, le dernier lien avec ses parents, venait de disparaître. C'était tellement injuste qu'ils meurent tous à cause de lui et qu'il survive à chaque fois. Cependant aujourd'hui, il n'en était pas si sûr. Il était à la merci de Voldemort, sans baguette, il ne savait où. Il chercha désespérément une sortie des yeux.

-Excellent, fit Voldemort avant d'apparaître brusquement dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Alors Potter on refuse toujours de changer de camp?

Le Gryffondor eut envie de lui cracher à la figure, histoire de précipité sa mort et de retrouvé Sirius, Remus et ses parents mais il lui restait encore un mince espoir alors il se retint et resta silencieux.

Voldemort eut un rictus et déclara :

-Dommage ton agonie sera longue… Bellatrix.

-Oui Maître? Dit une voix derrière Harry, si proche qu'il sursauta. La baguette s'enfonça plus durement dans son dos.

-Tu as Potter comme récompense pour sa capture. Ne l'abîme pas trop. Je le veux vivant dans une semaine.

-Oui Maître, dit-elle avec une joie malsaine et Harry se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était cette folle qui l'avait attrapé.

-Emmène-le aux cachots. Adieu Potter, ricana Voldemort et le Survivant fut forcé de marcher jusque dans une pièce, la baguette de Bella toujours dans son dos.

Arrivé dans la pièce, elle l'enchaîna au plafond de telle sorte qu'il ne tenait debout que par le bout de ses orteils. La position était des plus inconfortable et il ne tarda pas à ne plus sentir ses bras tellement ils étaient engourdis. Bellatrix éclaira violemment la pièce pour bien voir l'expression du visage d'Harry et c'est avec le sourire d'un enfant qui a reçu son cadeau de Noël à l'avance qu'elle commença à le torturer.

Le Gryffondor parce qu'il avait déjà enduré le Doloris s'imaginait pouvoir supporter la torture jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne le délivrer ou qu'il trouve le moyen de s'enfuir.

Une seule séance lui suffit pour se rendre compte à quel point ces conceptions étaient fausses et vaines. Il avait imaginé connaître la souffrance mais il avait beaucoup à apprendre à son sujet. C'est ce que lui prouva Bellatrix et il apprit rapidement que le Doloris était le moindre de ses problèmes. Elle ne l'utilisait que très rarement pendant la séance. Il était pour elle un outil sans raffinement, un sort qu'elle utilisait quand elle manquait de temps et qu'elle voulait laisser un avant goût de ce qui attendait ses victimes.

-Alors Bébé Potter, on a mal? Ricana-t-elle après qu'il eut hurlé une énième fois.

-Bien… sûr… que… non, fit-il en tremblant néanmoins avec sarcasme.

-On a encore assez de souffle pour mentir Potter? Fit-elle enjouée. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je continue encore un peu?

-Va te faire foutre! Hurla Harry.

-C'est si gentiment demandé, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. La seconde suivante Harry hurlait alors que d'un sort elle râpa son corps en entier et d'un autre l'écorcha littéralement. L'épiderme du Survivant rejoignit sur le sol les ongles des doigts et orteils précédemment prélevés. Bellatrix alluma ensuite un feu qui fit brûler ses résidus humains dont l'odeur atroce donna envie de vomir à Harry. Cependant, il avait tant vomit depuis le début de la séance qu'il n'avait absolument plus rien dans l'estomac.

-Au revoir Bébé Potter, le salua-t-elle avant de partir je reviendrai avant le coucher du soleil. J'espère que je ne manquerai pas trop.

Harry n'eut pas la force de lui répondre et il se mordit la langue au sang pour ne pas gémir de douleur devant elle.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut tout à fait certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas qu'il se mit à pleureur et à gémir parce qu'il eut tôt fait de découvrir l'effet pervers du feu qu'elle avait allumé. Il était assez près pour qu'il souffre de la chaleur sans se brûler et son corps eut la malheureuse réaction de se mettre à suer. Sa sueur salée le brûla plus sûrement qu'une flamme, s'infiltrant dans ses blessures comme une coulée de lave.

Cette torture n'eut de cesse que lorsqu'il fut complètement déshydrater. Plus tard quand Bellatrix revient elle alterna sortilège à la torture à la moldue pour varier les plaisirs. Le torturé à la moldue était plus épuisant mais elle appréciait avoir un contact direct avec sa victime. C'était encore plus jouissif pour, lui confia-t-elle. Quand elle en eut fini, elle le détacha de ses chaînes pur mieux l'enchaîner au mur.

Les fers à ses poignets le retenaient à des chaînes qui lui permettaient de les bras mais leur hauteur et leur longueur l'empêchait de s'accroupir. Ils étaient aussi attaché aux chevilles ce qui rendait aussi impossible de se coucher et encore moins de dormir. La souffrance le tint éveillé toute la nuit, ne lui accordant aucun repos.

* * *

Deuxième Jour

* * *

Bellatrix prit la journée entière pour s'amuser avec Harry. Ce n'était pas comme si son Mari souffrait de son absence, ils se détestaient depuis le jour maudit de leur mariage. Qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais consommé. C'était une union stérile que ce mariage arrangé. Ce n'était pas pendant leurs années à Azkaban qu'ils auraient pu produire un héritier et aujourd'hui elle ne voudrait pas perde du temps à élever un mioche braillard qui l'empêcherait de bien servir son Maître.

-Bébé Potter, l'appela-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne levait pas la tête en l'entendant arriver. Bien dormi? J'espère que tu es en pleine forme car j'ai toute ma journée pour toi.

-…

-Oh aller Bébé Potter regarde moi!

Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, elle ajouta : «Dis tu l'aimais beaucoup mon cousin? C'est triste qu'il soit mort si vite.»

-Sale chienne, l'insulta Harry en cracha du sang du même coup.

Bellatrix sourit sadiquement en remarquant son regard se poser sur elle.

-Aujourd'hui Bébé Potter je vais déterminer quel fouet te plaît le plus. Et pour ce faire on va jouer à un petit jeu, déclara-t-elle amusée de voir la lueur d'effroi dans son regard.

Elle le détacha du mur, l'installa debout comme la veille et commença à le torturer. Elle lui lança ses sortilèges de tortures préférés mais elle incorpora rapidement ses fouets dans son jeu. Elle les utilisa tous les uns après les autres. Passant du fouet traditionnel, à celui fait d'épine, fait de chanvre et celui fait de grosses lanières de cuir. Bien entendu elle guérissait son dos entre chaque instrument pour ne pas avoir de résultat faussé. Le pire d'entre eux fut sans conteste un fouet fait de plusieurs lanières de cuir se terminant par des morceaux de métal. Bellatrix fut ravie de savoir lequel lui plaisait le plus qu'elle raffina sa technique avec l'instrument, le fouettant violemment avant de laisser les bouts de métal dans sa peau et de les ressortir dans un sens différent à chaque fois. À la fin de la journée, épuisée elle s'arrêta de le torturé et mangea devant lui par perversité. Tout le long de son repas, il ne quitta pas la nourriture et la cruche d'eau des yeux. De bonne humeur et encore passablement excité par les hurlements qu'il avait poussé elle lui proposa un marché.

-Si tu ne bouge pas je t'apporterai à boire Bébé Potter, dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Harry savait qu'elle pouvait aussi bien lui mentir mais il avait si soif et il voulait chasser le goût métallique du sang de sa bouche. Il ne bougea donc pas alors qu'elle se tenait à moins de cinq centimètre de lui. Il plongea dans son regard dément bizarrement captivé. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Harry fut tellement dégoûté qu'elle ose abuser de lui de la sorte, en plus de toutes ses tortures. Il était tellement furieux, qu'il la frappa d'un coup de tête. Elle tituba sous la force du coup et s'éloigna d'Harry.

Le Survivant aussi sonné qu'elle avait horriblement mal au crâne et comme si ce n'était pas assez en la frappant il avait étiré certaines de ses blessures et elles le faisaient souffrir un martyr. Bellatrix se reprit et offrit un sourire souriant à sa victime.

-Joli coup Potter! Merci, dit-elle avec ravissement.

-Tu es complètement tarée, cria Harry en la voyant se complaire dans sa souffrance.

-Tu as aimé ça Potter? Bien sûr que oui et c'est gentil de ta part de me faire souffrir. Je m'attendais pas à cela venant de toi, dit-elle très sérieusement. Dis-moi Potter qu'es-ce que tu aimes le plus recevoir le coup ou le donner?

Elle est dérangée, songea le Survivant. Pitié Voldemort vient m'achever!

Voyant le dégoût d'Harry en entendant ses paroles, elle se renfrogna puis elle lui jeta un Doloris pour le remercier tout de même de son geste. Puis elle l'attacha au mur comme la nuit précédente.

* * *

Troisième Jour

* * *

À la fin de sa deuxième nuit sans sommeil Harry avait oublié jusqu'à l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne ne viendrait le sauver de ce calvaire sinon Voldemort dans quatre malheureux jours. Son regard si vivant et brillant auparavant était définitivement terne et mort. Tandis que Gryffondor sombrait encore plus dans le désespoir, les membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient une nouvelle fois. Il fallait à tout prix sauvé l'élu des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il puisse le tuer plus tard. Sans lui, ils étaient tous perdus. À contrecœur Severus Rogue accepta d'aller libérer le Survivant car il était le seul parmi eux à pouvoir s'infiltrer dans le manoir de Voldemort. Il sacrifierait sa couverture pendant l'opération mais le garçon qui avait survécu était plus important qu'un espion. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout planifier et à passer à l'assaut au moment propice.

C'est avec une ironie mordante que Bellatrix s'amusa à le marquer au fer rouge de la marque des ténèbres un peu partout sur son corps. Pour l'opération elle lui ôta ses loques, ce qui restait de ses vêtements et le dénuda complètement. Humiliation suprême que d'être torturé sous les yeux de cette femme perverse et dérangée nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Il dut même subir ses attouchements sexuels car rien au monde ne la faisait plus jouir qu'un homme nu qui hurlait sa souffrance. Ses doigts caressèrent sa peau carbonisée sauvagement, le griffant parfois mais avec une douceur abominable après tout ce qu'il avait subi. À un certain moment Bellatrix le prit en bouche afin de le remercier du concert de cri remarquable de la journée. Elle le martyrisa de sa langue tout en le mordant dans l'espoir de faire finalement bander. Cependant même si Harry aurait ressentit autre chose qu'une profonde horreur et une douleur insupportable, il n'aurait pas pu avoir d'érection. Il avait tellement perdu de sang que c'en était impossible et Harry était loin d'êter au meilleur de sa forme, affaiblis par la faim, la soif et le manque de sommeil. Bellatrix fut tellement déçue qu'elle en oublia de le ramener au mur et c'est à ses dépends qu'Harry s'aperçût que le mur bien qu'insoutenable l'était moins que de rester attaché debout toute la nuit.

* * *

Quatrième Jour

* * *

Pour éviter qu'il meure de soif, Bellatrix l'abreuva à sa cruche d'eau avant de le transformer en véritable pelotte d'épingles en lui enfonçant un peu partout des choses qui ressemblaient étrangement à des fourchettes à fondues. Après l'avoir pratiquement rôtit la veille faire cela témoignait d'une touche d'humour noir mais d'humour quand même. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de retourner les fourchettes dans leur plaie. Dans l'après-midi, elle installa une roue dans la pièce et y attacha Harry. Puis tout en le faisant tourner si rapidement qu'il eut le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle brisa à coup de massue ses avant-bras, bras, jambes et cuisses avec une certaine habileté née de la pratique. Elle éclatait de rire hystérique à chaque fois qu'un craquement sinistre indiquait qu'un os venait de se casser. Malheureusement elle dût lui administrer plusieurs potions pour qu'il soit en état pour la séance du lendemain. Il but ainsi une potion de soin qui allait enrayer l'infection qui commençait à gagner certaines de ses plaies les plus anciennes, une potion qui ressouderait ses os, une autre pour rétablir quelques terminaisons nerveuses qui avaient été bousillés et finalement une potion de sommeil qui l'emporta dans les bras de Morphée pour la première fois en plus de 88 heures.

Vers les petites heures du matin la potion de sommeil arrêta de faire effet et Harry sentit ses os se ressouder avec une douleur atroce, lancinante. Harry passa la nuit à endurer cela et le matin venu le peu de force qu'il avait récupérer en dormant il l'avait épuisé totalement.

* * *

Cinquième Jour

* * *

Ce jour là elle joua avec ses nerfs dans les deux sens du terme. Elle gracia Harry d'un sort de sa propre invention qui enflamma un à un tout les nerfs de son corps. Puis elle retirait le sort pour le jeter au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Réveillant un nerf où l'autre sans distinction juste pour le plaisir. Elle mêla l'usage de ce sort au Doloris et à une forme une forme vicieuse du Diffindo. Deux heures plus tard elle jetait le Doloris et son propre sort en même temps et Bellatrix les maintint si longtemps que lorsqu'elle leva les sorts Harry n'hurlait plus. Il était étrangement silencieux, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau mais d'un éclat qu'ils n'avaient jamais possédés. Ils étaient animés d'une démence, d'une folie irréversible et le Survivant avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bébé Potter, s'inquiéta Bellatrix se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait brisé enfin? Il avait résisté plus longtemps que tout ses «jouets» elle avait craint de ne pouvoir y arriver.

En entendant son surnom débile le sourire du Gryffondor s'élargit devenant complètement dérangé.

-Oh Bébé Potter est devenu grand, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse mais elle devait tenter un dernier test. Tu vas mourir Potter dans deux jours comme Sirius le traître à son sang!

Le regard et le sourire d'Harry ne changèrent pas d'un iota. On aurait dit que le survivant était très loin à l'intérieur de lui-même et il n'était pas près de refaire surface.

-Endoloris, jeta Bellatrix avec satisfaction et c'est alors qu'arriva quelque chose d'inhabituel. Après avoir été brisé les gens étaient souvent insensibles à la douleur comme s'il ne pouvait plus la ressentir et ils devenaient d'un ennui insupportable pour Bella. Cependant Harry avait réagit et loin d'être apathique comme les Longdubat il riait comme un possédé, d'un rire semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il jetait lui-même le Doloris. C'était choquant de d'entendre un tel rire sortir de la bouche de Potter. Tellement qu'elle ne releva pas l'impardonnable.

-Bébé Potter est-ce que ça va?

-Pourquoi ça n'irais pas? Rétorqua-t-il en arrêtant de rire pourluirépondre. Ce qui abasourdit Bellatrix. Comment pouvait-il résisté ainsi à la douleur?

-Tu te sens bien? Demanda-t-elle d'une drôle de voix.

-Merveilleusement bien. Je me sens vivant, déclara-t-il avec un sourire presque charmeur et Bella se sentit inexplicablement attiré par Potter malgré sa dégaine de macchabée.

Il était squelettique, écorché vif par endroit et noircis par les brûlures à d'autres mais son visage était le même essentiellement. Il était plus émacié, exsangue, un peu sale et il avait une nouvelle cicatrice qui ornait son visage. Elle était droite et directement sous son œil gauche. Elle était du à un coup de fouet maladroit lorsque son bras s'était mit à fatigué. Voldemort avait exigé qu'il reste reconnaissable, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais elle avait suivi les ordres à la lettre comme toujours. Bellatrix aurait beau le nié, elle était excitée à par la vue d'un gamin à demi-mort complètement nu. Elle s'approcha de son corps retenu par les chaînes et l'embrassa avec violence, lui mordant les lèvres. Harry lui rendit son baiser sauvagement la mordant à son tour. Elle s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle tandis que le Survivant léchait le sang sur ses lèvres d'un air presque extatique. Bella se jeta à nouveau sur lui avec désir. Dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le tuer dans deux jours. Elle allait presque le regretté. Soudain sa marque la brûla et elle se rappela qu'il lui avait demandé de lui parlé de l'état de Potter la veille. Son appel la dérangea dans sa concentration et son Doloris disparût de lui-même.

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça peu à peu alors que cette sensation extraordinaire qui lui donnait l'impression qu'un feu courait dans ses veines s'estompa. C'était pourtant si agréable.

-Je dois y aller Bébé Potter. Mon Maître m'appelle.

-Au revoir, murmura le Gryffondor et il se retrouva seul dans une pièce vide. Rapidement ennuyé, il commença à se balancer à l'aide de ses chaînes savourant sa souffrance.

Bellatrix se jeta quelques sorts pour être plus présentable puis rejoignit son Maître dans la pièce où Harry était arrivé cinq jours plus tôt. Voldemort l'attendait apparemment seul et il l'accueillit de sa voix froide.

-Bellatrix…

-Maître, le salua-t-elle avec déférence.

-Comment va Potter?

-Il est toujours vivant, Maître, mais il est cinglé, répondit-elle avec fierté.

-Et son visage?

-Reconnaissable Maître malgré une nouvelle cicatrice.

-Bien c'est du bon travail que tu fais là Bella…tu peux partir, lui ordonna-t-il sèchement mais elle resta immobile. Quoi encore Bella? Fit-il agacé.

-Maître, puis-je vous demander quelque chose?

-Oui, répondit-il exaspéré.

-Puis-je avoir Potter quelques jours de plus?

-Pour quoi faire? Il me semblait que lorsque tes victimes deviennent folles, elles ne t'intéressent plus.

-Normalement oui, Maître mais Potter est bizarre. Il est quand même lucide…

-Il est devenu fou ou pas, s'énerva face de serpent impatient qu'elle s'en aille. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

-Si, il est dément je le jure mais il est devenu très masochistes Maître, protesta Bellatrix.

-Mmmm c'est vrai que c'est particulier mais tu n'as pas un jour de plus. J'ai dit une semaine et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Maintenant file avant que je m'énerve vraiment, déclara Voldemort d'un ton menaçant.

Bellatrix s'éclipsa sans demandé son reste. Au moins elle aurait essayé de retarder l'inévitable. Il ne restait que deux jours et elle avait l'intention de bien en profiter. Bébé Potter aurait toute son attention maintenant.

Elle sourit immédiatement en entrant et en le voyant se balancer avec un sourire enfantin elle n'avait pu résister.

-Bébé Potter je suis de retour!

-C'est pas trop tôt! Il t'a retenu longtemps j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, répondit-il d'un ton vraiment déçu.

-Je t'ai manqué, s'amusa Bella.

-Oh oui… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici sinon attendre alors je m'ennuyais, lui confia-t-il et il arrêta de se balancer.

-Embrasse-moi, exigea-t-elle brusquement en faisant sursauter Harry.

-Je veux bien, fit le Gryffondor, mais je suis attaché je te rappelle.

Elle se rapprocha davantage et dès qu'il pu l'atteindre il s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Elle s'offrit à son baiser dévorant, restant étrangement passive.

-Détache- moi, souffla Harry un peu plus tard frustré.

Bellatrix acquiesça et le libéra. Harry regarda un instant la chair à vif de ses poignets puis il remua les doigts alors que le sang revenait douloureusement dans ses membres. Il frissonna de plaisir puis plongea son regard dans celui de Bella. Elle l'observait immobile avec un sourire aux lèvres. Harry se dégourdit les jambes avec délice puis revint vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois elle ne resta pas inactive et l'élu se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le mur. Leur baiser devint plus féroce et Harry peu à peu fut complètement dominé par elle. Il était trop faible pour renversé la situation et Bellatrix en profita pour le griffer au sang, aggravant un peu plus ses blessures avec sadisme. Elle remonta soudain sa robe de sorcière et s'offrit nue au regard du Survivant qui ne pu apprécier la vue à sa juste valeur car sa vue déjà brouillée par sa myopie était voilée par un épuisement mortel. Quand elle s'aperçue qu'il ne réagissait plus et qu'il allait perdre connaissance elle fracassa son crâne contre le mur. La bouche d'Harry se remplit de sang car il s'était mordu la langue sous le choc et malgré tout les efforts de Bella il sombra dans l'inconscience. La Mangemort laissa son corps s'affaler par terre comme une guenille, lui jeta un coup de pied pour la forme, se rhabilla et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Sixième Jour

* * *

Harry dormit toute la nuit et presque tout le sixième jour. C'est Bellatrix qui le réveilla en lui versant de l'eau bouillante sur lui. Il eut un faible gémissement puis il se releva tant bien que mal, avec maladresse car sa chair était boursoufflée.

-Bellatrix, quel charmant réveil, souffla-t-il en la reconnaissant et il était sincère en lui disant ces mots.

-Je voulais te faire plaisir, dit-elle heureuse qu'il la remercie de ses efforts.

-Merci c'est gentil… On est quel jour?

-Le sixième, répondit-elle doucement.

-Ah, constata-t-il. L'avant dernier avant ma mort, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

-Oui, dit-elle simplement avant de lui demander : «Baise-moi Bébé Potter.»

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Tu ne veux pas, l'interrogea-t-il, ou tu ne l'as jamais fais?

-Non, rétorqua-t-il.

-Tu as trop mal? Tu ne vas pas bien?

-Non je vais bien Bella.

-Alors Bébé Potter est encore puceau, dit-elle, marrant.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis encore jeune, se défendit Harry vexé.

-Mais tu n'en a pas pour longtemps. Tu veux mourir puceau Potter? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Non, protesta-t-il bien qu'incertain.

-Alors laisse-toi faire, lui dicta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser durement et ils couchèrent ensemble sans tendresse, se faisant mutuellement le plus de mal possible. Excités par la souffrance donnée et reçue, ils continuèrent leurs ébats sexuels jusqu'à l'épuisement total d'Harry.

Essoufflé celui-ci s'étendit sur le dos, se rafraîchissant au contact du sol de pierre dur et glacé. Bellatrix insatiable fut déçue qu'il s'arrête si tôt mais elle s'y attendait. Après six jours de tortures n'importe qui n'aurait pas été en grande forme. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine ensanglantée et osseuse d'Harry. Il caressa d'une main sans ongle ses cheveux distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans cette position.

Quand se réveilla plus tard il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux malgré l'absence de ses lunettes il reconnu la pièce où il était étendu à présent sans problème, l'infirmerie.

* * *

Fin de la Partie I : Les Cachots


End file.
